Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.500\times 10^{11}} {1.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.500} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{11}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 8.50 \times 10^{11\,-\,5}$ $= 8.50 \times 10^{6}$